


Drowning

by Knivergils



Series: mVmD-<30DAYs>- [3]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 年龄操作, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 30DAYs番外②
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Series: mVmD-<30DAYs>- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Drowning

但丁坐在桌前，把维吉尔刚给他煎好的荷包蛋夹进切开的咸味贝果里，一大口下去，差点被荷包蛋的流心烫到嘴角。  
“嘶……啊。”  
“慢点吃，你又不赶时间上班。”维吉尔放下咖啡，拉开椅子坐下来，解锁放在桌上的pad，滑动页面接着查看实验室刚刚更新的数据。  
但丁用手指抹掉嘴角的流心，舔了舔手指说：“维吉尔，跟你商量个事。”  
“你说。”  
“能再用一次那个药吗？”  
“什么药？”维吉尔头也不抬地问，视线完全落在那些五颜六色的数字上。  
“能让人变年轻的那个。”  
维吉尔终于抬起头，看着但丁喝了口咖啡，说：“你玩上瘾了？”  
“又没有什么副作用。”  
“我觉得这就是副作用。”  
“又不是让你用，你担心什么。”  
“你用？”  
“是啊。”  
维吉尔叹气。  
但丁从椅子里起来，走到维吉尔身边，直接坐到他腿上，胳膊环住他的脖子，笑着说：“怎么，不想和15岁的我上床吗？”  
维吉尔把视线移向pad，不打算搭话。但丁捏住他哥的下巴，强迫他跟自己对视。  
“10岁的我不能吃，但是15岁可以啊。而且我和15岁的你做过了，你也要和15岁的我做了才公平，不是吗？”  
“你这是歪理。”  
维吉尔的语气让但丁知道，他已经非常接近成功了。他凑上去亲了亲那双带着咖啡苦味的嘴唇，“维吉，就算不做爱，你不想看看那个样子的我吗？难道那个经常出入警局常住少管所的小混混会让你觉得丢脸？不想看到那个每天打架和自残，但是发现伤口总是快速愈合的一无所知的傻瓜吗？”  
“但丁……”  
但丁非常清楚他哥最受不了这个，目的达到，但丁适可而止地停下。  
“好啦，我不闹了。”他把手伸进维吉尔的衣领里，抚摸他耳后的皮肤。“说真心话，你真的不想操15岁的我啊？一点兴趣都没有？你占有欲那么强，不想看看15岁的我被你按在床上用大鸡巴操哭是什么样子吗？”  
“够了。”耳后的敏感区域被触及让维吉尔更加心烦意乱，拨开但丁的手就要把他推下去。  
但丁却不依不饶地贴上去，脸贴在维吉尔耳边，舔他的耳后的皮肤，手指绕着他的乳头画圈。他小声地说：“可是你硬了。”  
维吉尔垮下肩膀，抱住但丁，把脸埋进他怀里笑，彻底投降。  
“好吧，正好我这几天要出差，你自己安排时间。”  
“今天走吗？”  
“嗯。”  
但丁把手伸进维吉尔的睡裤里，抓住那个从刚才起就顶着他的坏东西，“那走之前再做一次吧。”  
“你真的是魔鬼。”  
“天啊，我哥现在才知道我是魔鬼。”  
“……你饶了我吧，别逗我笑，等下就软了。”  
“我不会给你这个机会的。”

五天后，晚上八点。  
如往常一样，维吉尔拖着行李箱回到家，他正在输入密码的时候，门开了。  
看着眼前的人，维吉尔完全凝固了。  
但丁刚要开口，门就在他面前砰地关上。他抓住门把手，却发现无法转动。显然门外的人也抓住了把手，他不想让他开门。  
“维吉尔！”但丁也有点慌了，他担心自己是不是弄巧成拙。“你干什么！开门！”  
变成了屋里的人在砸门，门外的人却始终没有回应他。  
玄关的空气变得异常焦躁，过了几分钟，但丁再次尝试开门。  
这次门开了。  
门外没有人，只有一个孤零零的行李箱。  
但丁追出去，他看到安全通道的门没有关上，他轻轻地走过去，推开门。维吉尔站在黑暗里，背对着他。  
“维吉尔……”但丁小心翼翼地叫了名字，他变声比较早，虽然还有些青涩，但已经很接近成年时的声音了。  
维吉尔没有动，但丁慢慢地靠近他，然后抓住了他的胳膊，他能感到他的身体震了一下。但丁知道维吉尔会有反应，但是没想到会是这样的反应。  
他没有告诉维吉尔他把头发染黑了。  
“维吉？”  
维吉尔突然转身，将但丁抱进怀里。  
“怎么了？维吉尔？”  
但丁挣不开，体型小一些的自己被维吉尔完全包裹在怀里，他的手托着他的后脑将他用力地摁在怀里，维吉尔用力到他快被捏碎了。  
他能听到维吉尔剧烈的心跳声从紧贴在一起的身体传递过来。  
抱了一会儿，维吉尔吻了上来。  
他顺从地张开嘴迎接这个吻，和刚才的拥抱相比，这个吻温柔得不像话。维吉尔轻柔地亲吻他的双唇，手掌托着他的头和腰，缓慢而甜蜜地交换着呼吸。  
但丁有那么一点明白维吉尔嫉妒15岁的自己的原因了，原来是这种感觉啊。  
走廊上的光线透过安全门上的玻璃窗投射进来，微弱的光线下，但丁还是看清了维吉尔的脸，看到了他复杂的蓝眼睛。  
“我会被你玩死的，但丁。”  
“你最没资格说这句话。”  
维吉尔笑了，“huhh，也是啊。”

回到家，平静下来的维吉尔这才看清但丁的样子。  
布满飞溅的油漆斑点看上去脏兮兮的牛仔裤和洗得褪了色的破洞T恤，维吉尔不知道但丁从哪里搞来的这些衣服，看得出他尽力把自己打扮成当年的模样了。黑色的头发让他看起来更加年幼，他的模样令维吉尔恍如隔世。  
“实际上我那时候比这个样子要更瘦一些。”但丁撩起自己的T恤，好像对自己的身材很满意。药物毕竟不是真的穿越时空把那个时候的人带回来，只是让身体变成符合那个年龄段的状态。“唉，Nephilim难道也有青春期吗？我记得刚开始发育的时候，我身体特别差，和人出去玩，体力总是有点跟不上。”  
“因为我们身上有封印，没有完全觉醒，发育的能量完全是靠食物供应，和人类一样。不过我们的食量明显比人类要大得多。”维吉尔说。  
“怪不得，我总是觉得很饿。”但丁拉开自己的裤子，往里面看去，“我比你矮那么一点点，屌比你小那么一点点，难道是因为营养不良？”  
“也不是没有可能。”  
“啊啊啊，气死我了！”但丁搓乱了自己的头发，走到维吉尔面前，非常严肃地问，“维吉尔，我问你。”  
“啥？”  
“有后悔药吗？”  
“有的话，我就先吃了。”  
“……”  
知道了‘迟来的真相’的但丁把自己挂到维吉尔身上长吁短叹。  
“抱歉。”  
但丁抬起头来，捏住他哥又绷起来的脸往两边扯，“你啊你啊，让我怎么说你。我想变回15岁，不是为了让你内疚还是别的什么鸡巴玩意儿，我的目的非常单纯，我就是想和你做爱，明白吗？我只是想和你做爱！上床！不要每次一到这个话题，你就大脑短路变成只会道歉的蠢货。”  
“那不是显得你很聪明。”  
“我怎么觉得你在骂我。”  
维吉尔低下头亲吻但丁的脸颊，触感温暖又柔软。但丁揽住维吉尔的脖子，主动吻上他的唇，舌头伸进去挑逗。维吉尔把但丁推到墙上，将他按在墙上亲吻，手掌伸进衣服里，抚摸他的乳头。隔着手套，愈加不真切。  
嘴唇被吮得发红，唾液从但丁的嘴角流下来，他气喘吁吁地去解维吉尔的皮带，被维吉尔抓住。  
“让我先去洗澡。”  
“就不能先做了再洗吗！你能忍得住？！”但丁急不可耐，他连一秒钟也不想等了，他已经等了五天了！  
维吉尔抬起但丁的手，轻轻地咬住指尖，然后含住食指缓慢地舔，舔得整根手指都湿漉漉的。但丁看着维吉尔无比色情的动作吞咽口水，然后听到他说——  
“这次你不是小屁孩，我允许你和我一起洗。”

热水不断地从花洒里喷淋出来，但丁趴在墙上，维吉尔的手指插在他的小穴里，并不太深，慢慢地打圈，蹭着穴口的皮肤摇动手指，被体温加热后的润滑剂顺着维吉尔的手指流出来被水冲走。  
“你真的好紧。”维吉尔亲吻但丁发红的耳朵，咬着他的耳廓，“里面好像也比长大后窄一些。”  
“……哈……”  
低沉的气声弄得但丁耳朵痒，他抓住自己的阴茎搓弄自慰。维吉尔两根手指就已经完全填满了他青涩的小洞，但丁能很清晰地听到身体里被搅动的声音。维吉尔轻轻咬住但丁的肩膀，手指缓慢地在肠道里抽送摩擦。  
“啊，可恶。”维吉尔发出难耐地呼吸声，“但丁，我好想现在就插进去。”  
“唔……那就插进来啊。”  
“别对自己太有自信。”  
“……哈啊……我可以…自愈不是吗，你在担心什么？”  
“你这么期待，我想让你享受。”维吉尔的喘息声变得很重，手指抽插的速度和力道都变大了，“可是我也不想说谎，我真的好想看你被操得一塌糊涂的样子，想看看这样的你会露出什么色情的表情。”  
维吉尔把但丁的头往后掰过来，亲吻他，牵起但丁的手，按在自己的阴茎上。  
“我快疯了，帮我一下。”  
但丁抚摸套弄维吉尔硬得可怕的阴茎，幻想着等一会儿这东西插进身体的样子。但丁的手让维吉尔压抑在喉咙里的声音变得更加低沉，维吉尔把但丁的肩膀咬了出血，身体里的另一个自己却疯狂地想要把这样的但丁撕碎了吃干净。  
扩张得差不多了，维吉尔找到但丁的敏感点，咬住他的耳垂，手指在小穴内揉转按压。但丁立刻就射了，少年粘稠的精液像布丁一样顺着瓷砖往下滑。  
维吉尔把手指抽出来，将恍惚的但丁翻过来和他接吻，双手揉捏他贫瘠的胸肌。他吻他的脖子，在细腻的皮肤上留下明显的吻痕和牙印。  
“去床上吧，我等不及了。”  
“我也是。”

但丁躺在床上，15岁少年裸露的麦色皮肤上的痕迹透着犯罪的色情。他大大地张开腿，毫无保留地露出扩张后微微泛红的小洞。  
“快点。”  
“别急。”  
维吉尔俯身上去，却是折起但丁的腿，他吻了吻但丁的阴囊，舌头一路下滑到穴口。但丁忍不住吞咽，连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
被清洗过的腿根还残留着一点润滑剂的香味，但丁感觉有个柔软的东西贴了上来，和阴茎完全相反的触感打开了他的身体。  
“维……啊啊……维吉……呃……”  
但丁双腿发软，小穴被手指分开，舌头舔开紧张的小洞。维吉尔伸进一根手指，和舌头一起操弄但丁。  
“……啊……唔啊……”  
但丁的瞳孔因为快感而放大，在浴室里射过以后半勃的阴茎又硬了起来，马眼挤出留存在尿道里的精液，顺着晃动的阴茎往下流。  
维吉尔握住但丁的胀痛的阴茎开始揉，揉得但丁浑身发抖，食指掐进敏感的马眼，抹开流出来的精液。下方不断地增加手指，手指和舌头一起让但丁的屁股又变得湿淋淋的，泛着下流的水光。  
穴口变得足够柔软，但丁的大腿内侧也已经全是吻痕和牙印了。维吉尔这才起身，他看到他未成年的弟弟正抓着失去掌控的阴茎情不自禁地套弄，眼眶发红，眼睛里充满渴望。他也把手放到自己的阴茎上，对着但丁的脸自慰般缓慢地抚摸，他看到但丁看他的眼神明显改变了，停下了手上的动作，怔怔地望向他。  
他俯下去咬住但丁的嘴唇，捧着他的头吮弄他伸过来的舌尖，尝到情欲中的但丁的独特甜味。  
“你这个混蛋，真的太辣了。”  
维吉尔从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，灌进但丁的身体。他双手撑在但丁身体两侧，急不可耐的少年立刻将双腿缠在维吉尔的腰上，维吉尔的阴茎就抵在但丁的阴囊下方磨蹭着不断收缩的入口。  
“操我，快点。”  
陷入情欲的少年求欢的模样带来诡异的满足感，维吉尔深呼吸后吞咽。他俯身下去啄吻的但丁的嘴唇，手扶住早已硬得发疼的阴茎顶住穴口。  
“我来了，放松。”  
维吉尔的耐心没有白费，浅褐色的小穴被硕大的龟头顺利顶开，可是皮肤绷得紧紧的，随时都可能撕裂。但丁咬着嘴唇，额头上都是汗水，当维吉尔托着他的屁股将阴茎中前段最粗的部分插进去后，下身撕裂的痛感加剧，呼吸也变得混乱。  
听到但丁的吸气声，维吉尔停下来揉捏但丁的屁股和大腿根部的肌肉。  
“操，为什么这么痛……”但丁死死抓着枕头，不停地深呼吸。  
“因为你真的物理意义上地‘变小’了。这和你平时的恢复不同，你那里的尺寸也变小了，变得很窄……唔。”维吉尔露出痛苦的表情，他拍了拍但丁的大腿，“但丁，放松，别夹我，我也很难受。”  
“你有什么难受的，痛的是我！”  
“你强行套上一个s号的安全套，你也痛，啊……”  
“……噗hhhhh哈哈哈……啊啊痛……”两个人保持着有些尴尬的姿势，又痛又好笑。但丁往腰下面垫了枕头，哆哆嗦嗦地抚摸自己的阴茎，试着放松身体。  
维吉尔保持着插入的姿势，一边揉捏但丁的屁股，一边俯身下去吻他。吻他的眼睛，吻他渗出眼泪的眼角。唇舌交缠，放慢的呼吸让人暂时忘却了插入的意图，维吉尔突然捏紧但丁的屁股，力道大得臀肉被捏出淤青，他猛地顶胯，卡在外面的大半根阴茎彻彻底底地操进了但丁的身体。  
“啊——！”  
但丁的尖叫被维吉尔霸道而及时地吻结结实实地堵了回去，粗长的阴茎长驱直入，超出极限直接碾揉进更深的地方，在少年的小腹上顶出一个明显的鼓包。但丁因为过深的插入而感到小腹抽痛，身体整个僵硬了。同样忍耐了五天没做的维吉尔的尺寸显然也超出了平时的水平，更何况他快被这样的但丁撩爆了。  
FUCK，真的会被撑坏的。  
“是你想要的感觉吗？”维吉尔舔掉但丁眼角流出来的泪水。  
不愿让自己显得太弱势的但丁只回应了一句气息不稳的脏话，身体却像受伤的小动物一样在猎人怀里发抖，鼻翼不停翕动。维吉尔抚摸但丁的小腹，直接抚摸到插在他身体里的阴茎。他收紧腰腹，但丁的身体被挑了起来，阴茎鼓出的形状变得更加明显。  
“唔啊！”  
这太超过了，但丁的声音都是抖的。  
完全占有的快感让维吉尔又有那么一瞬间的恍惚。  
维吉尔压在但丁身上，他右手环住但丁的腰，左手握着他的屁股开始抽送。想象中的剧痛并没有出现，而是被奇妙又猛烈的快感冲淡，但丁死死地抓着兄长的后背，承受着一轮又一轮的冲撞。  
肠道变窄，高热的内壁紧紧地吸附包裹着操弄它的阴茎，即使有着充分的润滑，肠壁还是会被拉扯拖动，抽出时总有要被阴茎带着拉出小穴的错觉。  
这样的但丁压在身下，呻吟是变声初期还有些青涩的声音。他不停地骂着脏话，因为兴奋而骂因为疼痛而骂，像一匹正在被主人鞭挞驯服的暴躁小马驹。当他被操得发出哭腔，愈加强烈的侵犯感让维吉尔出现了明显的恶魔呼吸。  
而但丁的黑发让这个问题变得更加严峻。  
维吉尔拔出阴茎，但丁被操干得红肿的小穴里发出了潮湿而响亮的水声。没等小洞合拢，那根仍然充满精神的巨物又猛地捅了进去，噗滋噗滋地挤出润滑剂和精液的混合物，开始了新一轮的抽插。  
“啊啊！啊！啊！”  
当维吉尔更快更深地操他的屁股，但丁整个人和床一起剧烈摇晃，枕头已经都被他扔到了地上，只能跟着兄长的动作随波逐流。改变体位被压住双腿，粗大的阴茎从上往下凶猛地顶撞少年狭窄的盆骨，身体不住地抽搐，甚至有些反胃。他能看到维吉尔粗得过分的阴茎像条胳膊似的撑开他的屁股，彻底的插入让阴囊每一下都重重地拍打在他的屁股上，撞得皮肤发红，精液飞溅发出啪啪的声响。  
陷入自己被激烈插入的画面，一片空白在但丁的脑海里升起，五颜六色的斑点在虚空中炸开变成金色的光晕。精液喷溅出来，射满了他的胸膛。  
维吉尔压住但丁，咬住他的脖子，更加用力地操干射精后手足无措的少年。  
“……维吉尔……停一下……哥……我……我要死了……”但丁艰难地组织着自己的语言，在混乱昏沉的大脑里搜刮求救的词句。  
维吉尔亲吻但丁的下巴，托着他的后脑和他接吻，从已经有些呼吸困难的身体里掠夺氧气，下身仍旧不停地耸动，没有停下操弄但丁小穴的动作。“不，你不会死的，你最多只会被我操得晕过去，然后再被我操醒。”  
“……呜……啊！啊……不……”  
“不？我以为你喜欢这个，这不就是你玩这游戏的目的吗。”  
“啊啊——”  
阴茎顶到那一点，但丁在维吉尔的身下弓起身体，收紧屁股，双腿在被子上挣扎。快感在体内深处炸开，顺着神经蔓延到身体各处。他嘶哑的喊叫和呻吟，他都没意识到那是自己的声音，已经完全没有了在要求这游戏前的游刃有余。  
温热的尿液从但丁的阴茎里涌出，那些淡黄色的液体随着维吉尔快速顶弄的动作淋得满身都是。但丁说不出话，眼睛湿润得仿佛融化了。  
维吉尔当然知道但丁的拒绝都是假的，但是身体里那股想要粗暴侵犯但丁的冲动让他在但丁身上咬出更多带血的牙印，无心的话语也已经出现性格里的恶劣。即使但丁让他为所欲为，他也清楚那个极限应该在什么地方。可是偏偏小恶魔总是选择在他的底线上跳舞。这么想着，维吉尔将但丁压进自己怀里，每一下都比之前更用力，狠狠地钉进但丁的身体。

但丁自然醒来，连续高潮之后陷入昏睡并没有被维吉尔言出必行地操醒过来。腰又酸又胀，但丁把手伸到后面去摸，腿间竟然已经被清理过了。穴口有些麻木，手指碰到才会痛。  
有点艰难地抬头看向搂着自己的人，维吉尔汗湿的头发被枕头压得有些翘起来了，床头灯在他的脸上投射出鼻梁和睫毛的阴影。当然最显眼的还是他下巴上的咬痕，但丁完全没有印象了。  
他伸手去摸，被维吉尔抓住，他没睁开眼睛，低下头准确无误地给了但丁一个吻。  
“睡吧，明天我们去约会，我有很多事想带你做。”  
他说。  



End file.
